Akihiro Oyama
Early Life Powers and Anilities Powers As the son of Wolverine and Lady Deathstrike, Daken possesses most of his parents mutant powers. Regenerative Healing Factor: Daken's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing factor that allows him to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissues. The full extent of Daken's healing powers aren't known. Daken has shown the ability to regenerate damaged/missing limbs and organs. Daken has also healed from injuries sustained as a result of being severely beaten by the Thing within a matter of minutes. Daken's healing factor affords him great resistance, if not outright immunity, to all Earthly diseases/infections/poisons and causes him to age at a much slower pace than a normal human. *'Superhumanly Acute Senses': Daken's senses of sight, smell, and hearing are all heightened to some degree of superhuman accuracy. He can see much further and with greater clarity than a normal human, even retaining much of this clarity even in near total darkness. Daken's hearing is similarly enhanced, enabling him to detect sounds normal human's can't and sounds they ordinarily could but at much greater distances. Daken's sense of smell is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. *'Superhuman Stamina': As is the case with his father and mother, Daken's healing factor has augmented the efficiency of his musculature, causing it to produce less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. As with most of his other powers, the full limits of his physical stamina isn't known. He can, however, exert himself for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Daken's reflexes are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Agility': Daken's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. *'Peak Human Strength': Because of his healing factor, Daken can push his muscles, joints, and ligaments to levels beyond the natural limits without sustaining injury. Unlike his parents, his skeleton isn't laced with Adamantium. While his skeleton, much like his musculature, can withstand greater pressures than a normal human skeleton, he can only withstand so much weight and pressure without sustaining fractures. While not superhuman, he is at least strong enough to lift at least 334 lbs but no more than 800 lbs. *'Retractable Bone Claws': Daken possesses retractable claws housed within his forearms. Daken's bone claws have been shown to be black in color with a very rough texture in contrast to the light color and smooth texture of his father's claws in their natural state. Daken has two claws which emerge from between the skin of his first and third knuckles. These claws are much harder and denser than normal human bone and their natural shape provides them with a razor sharp edge capable of easily slicing through flesh and bone very easily, and able to penetrate metals as durable as Iron Man's armor. *'Telepathic Immunity': Daken has also demonstrated a high resistance to telepathy. His mind contains a "trap" awaiting anyone foolishly attempting to delve to deep into his head. Daken's telepathic immunity is in no way related to Wolverine's mental blocks, which were made by his healing factor erasing painful memories. Abilities Master Martial Artist: Daken has proven himself to be a superb hand to hand combatant. His mother Deathstike, trained both Daken and his sister X-23 in the Samurai art Kenjutsu and acknowledges that Daken has superior skill. Daken has proven this skill by besting both Wolverine and Deadpool. Expert Tracker: Due to his enhanced sense of smell, Akihiro is a dangerous tracker and has memorized many different scents. Multilingual: Daken has shown the ability to speak English, Japanese, and French. He maybe able to speak more due to training from Weapon X. Paraphernalia Adamantium Claws: Daken's claws have been coated with the nigh-indestructible metal Adamantium. As a result, his claws are virtually unbreakable and are capable of cutting almost any substance, with the exceptions of Adamantium itself and Captain America's shield. His ability to slice completely through a substance depends upon the amount of force he can exert and the thickness of the substance. Also, since the bones of his hands and wrists are not laced with Adamantium, it is likely that the reverberation of his claws could conceivably break his hands with significant force. Unlike Wolverine, the presence of Adamantium in his body is not sufficient enough to interfere with his bones' normal function of generating blood corpuscles, although it is likely that some degree of his immune system is distracted by the presence of the foreign substance. Like his sister and parents, his claws can cut through the Hulk's skin and eyes. Personality and traits Akihiro can be very impulsive and reckless often attacking without thinking. Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Japanese